


The little mermaid  gention kill

by Irishfairy2005



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Little Mermaid Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishfairy2005/pseuds/Irishfairy2005
Summary: Prince Joshua has always dream of going to the surface and seeing the human world. When the day finally come ray rescue a human from nearly drowningduring the storm.With help from the warlock Rudy ray eventually became human and tries to find the human that ray has fallen madly in love with.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick, Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Down in the dark murky waters the royal family just woke up. Prince Joshua look up and saw the surface. ray than than began to fantasise want was up there . When he was younger Ray's grandmother would tell ray bedtime stories about the human world.

”Yo dog stop being in lala land said poke ray's pet crab. "You going to the surface." you know it ain't going to happen right.

"I know said Ray. 

Ray made it to the dining table where his grandmother and mom where eating. Good morning sweetie said ray's mom Queen Tammy kissing ray on the forehead. "Mom said Ray I'm 15 . "am not a little kid any more. It had just been ray his mom and grandma since ray's dad left.

Later that day ray was swimming around exploring with poke. Ray enjoy collecting all the thing that humans would throw in the sea. 

Beer cans condom rappers chip packets. "Explain to me why again we're here asked poke. 

"I collect things and you keep your eye out for anyone on our turf homes said Ray.

Ray than drop his bag in pure shock. A statue of the most beautiful man ray had ever seen caught his eyes. The man was tall and muscular. "dam sucker I didn't know that humans could be this hot said ray. "There not said poke . 

"Mom always said Humans where savages said ray. "Oh yeah How are these no different from us asked poke. Because my granma once told me they have souls and we don't said ray.

"So why that so important asked poke. "Because humans can go to heaven but we can't said ray. We become sea foam. 

"Well sucks to be you than said poke .

Ray couldn't understand want poke ment by that but soon realised it wasn't really fair that humans get to have a soul and ray didn't. Ray body just became froam. Later he asked his grandmother "how come humans can go heaven and we can't. "Because unlike human we can live for a thousand years and never age. Said Ray's grandmother. Unlike human who bodies age than die. Now come on ray it time for bed. Ray was laying in bed with poke asleep in his shell.

Ray's couldn't stop thinking about want his grandmother said. Ray didn't want to live for a thousand years he wanted to be like the humans ray wanted to know the feeling of growing old. Ray look up at the surface I have to know the human world look like Thought ray.

Ray made his decision he was going to sneak out tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray waited until everyone was asleep before waking up poke. "Wake up homes we're going on a little trip. 

"Want said poke In a sleepy state Ray snuck out at the crack ass of dawn. Ray after all these years finally swim up to the surface dipping his head out of the water ray felt the cold air hit his ears. Ray look up and the night sky become morning . the sky was a pinkish grey. "It beautiful muttered Ray. 

But than Ray knew he had to hide because he could hear people talking.

"I can't believe you woke me at this fucking hour just to surfing brad said a voice. Ray saw two people surfing on board four feet apart Ray. who quickly hid behind a rock.

"Well you know want they say the early bird catching the worm. Ray peek up from the rock to see who said those words. Ray than saw the same man who the statue look just like. It was just as if ray's statue had came to life.

One good looking motherfucker with the most blond hair ray and ever seen. Blue eyes and was exceptionally tall. Ray felt his heart skip a beat. "Ok you seen want human look now can we go home said poke ray shhh him just before a storm hit. Wind knocking ray away from his rock ray try to swim to safety before noticing the tall blonde Viking was now drowning.

Ray quickly swam up to save him. " No dog leave him and worry about saving yourself said poke. But Ray wasn't listening he too busy trying to swim up to save the man his tail splashing around. Ray managed to find the man and get him to safety swimming up to a beach. Ray put the man down on the soft surface of the sand before checking he was sill breathing. He was alive thank god ray didn't know want he do if any thing happened to the man. Ray stood by the man's side until morning when ray heard footsteps.

Ray had jump back into the water when he saw a another young man approach him. Ray pop his head out of the water and saw a dark hair man run over to the blond hair man. "Jesus fucking Christ sir sir are you all right said the dark hair man. The blond hair man sit up "yeah am fine thanks. Than saw the dark hair man soft skin just like a China doll and plush gentle lips.

"My name brad said the blonde hair man. "Wants yours? Nate said the dark hair man meanwhile Ray had just managed swim before he was seen by the humans ray got home only to find that his mother was waiting for him . "Joshua ray you are in so much trouble she said. "Your in deep shit now dog said poke


	3. Chapter 3

"Why the fuck would you try to sneak out like that yelled ray's mother. "You could of been killed by one of those savages.

"Mom there not savages said Ray. "There living beings like us." I don't care said Tammy your grounded for a week Mister. So for the next seven days ray was confounded to his room." Was saving some guy you bearly know ass was worth getting grounded Asked poke. 

But ray wasn't listening he couldn't stop thinking about the tall blonde man. Brad his name was brad ray just caught his name before swimming back in the water. That all ray could think about all he could dream about. Ray never felt like this before. It was love ray was in love with this man he never met. 

Ray knew he that had to see him again. He had to see brad again. But how he was only a teenage also he very much in deep shit and ray didn't want to get In anymore trouble. But ray remember the sea warlock Rudy he was very powerful but was also very much feared in all of Matilda. 

If you where in a room and you said his name the whole room would shutter.

"That faggot Rudy could help me thought ray. But I better wait until I can go out again. Can't risk sneaking off again. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ray waited for a few days until he could go out again when the cost was clear. ray swam down in the dark murky waters where The more dangerous fish in the sea lived. "I don't like being here bro said poke. 

I mean can we trust this warlock I mean he is a warlock you know they can't be trusted.

"Poke shut up he might hear you said ray before coming up to Rudy's door Ray knock three times before a voice could be heard on the other side of the door enter. 

Ray open the door.

And saw a tall muscular man with tan skin sitting by a cauldron. It was a bit awkward at first but ray than spoke I "I know why your here rudy interrupted. your here because you want to see him again that human. Yeah kinda off said Ray nervously but I have do it without my mom catching me . "Well am not here to tell you how to live your life said Rudy you want to ruin it that fine. "Yeah how am I going to ruin my life? asked ray. Rudy rolled his eyes the only way you see your human again brother said Rudy is to become human yourself. Wow you can do that said ray. "I can said rudy Give you legs but I must warn you every time you walk on land it will be like walking on a piece of glass.

"Am willing to take that risk said Ray. Yeah it just that brother said rudy "I'll give a potion that will make you human two weeks and order to stay human you lose your virginity to that human. "But if at some point if he fall in love with an another human you will become sea foam.

"Do you understand .

"Yes said Ray.

"Very good I'm gonna need your tongue as payment said Rudy 

"want I never be able to talk to brad how will I tell him I love him.

"Not my problem said rudy before taking out a large scary looking knife and cutting  
out ray's tongue. Poke had to hold ray as he screamed bloody murder. 

Rudy use his magic to make a potion burning ray's face in the process. "Don't stand so close to the cauldron than said Rudy. Than Rudy give ray the potion "here take this before the sunrise said Rudy. After they left it was all ready getting dark ray swam up to the beach with the potion in his hand. Ray look at poke he wanted to say goodbye but he knew he couldn't. Oh don't go soft on me dog said poke

I'll miss you too not. Ray took poke and put him on the sand and watch as poke clawed back in the water. Ray tearfully wave goodbye. After poke was gone ray waited until the sunrise when the dawn finally hit ray golp down the potion it started burning down ray's throat than it became a shooting pain all down his body. Ray closed his eyes as the pain got worse. That it was the worst pain ray ever felt it became so bad that ray pass out. His tail flapping on the ground as everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

When ray woke he saw brad staring down at him. 

"Wel thank fucking god your alive said brad. "Are you hurt? Ray try to talk but he couldn't ray open his mouth and pointed." Jesus fucking Christ someone cut out your tongue. "We better get you too a hospital. 

Brad help ray walk and every step ray was in agonising pain.

Ray remembered want Rudy said.

"Every time you walk." it be like walking on a piece of glass. A another man was waiting for brad near something ray never seen before a car. "Well well I don't know you where picking up strangers brad said the man. "I found him stranded by the water Mike said brad some sick fuck cut out his tongue. Jesus said mike we better get out of here.


	6. Chapter 6

Ray was sitting in a room filled with things ray had never seen before. Ray was discharged from hospital when he was in the car park with brad and mike. 

Brad look at ray and said "you got any where to stay. Ray shook his head. 

"He has his tongue cut out Brad it pretty hard for him to talk said mike. But than brad pulled out a pen and pad and said "can you write? Ray took the pad and wrote "no don't really have a place to crash tonight homes. "Don't you have any friends or family asked brad. Ray wrote nope I kinda of ran away from home don't have a place to stay. So you finally left the nest said brad. "How old are you. Ray wrote down his age 15.

"Am 18 said brad .

So why did some sicko cut out your tongue. 

Ray didn't want to say some trigger happy warlock cut-out ray's tongue so he could have legs so he could meet some guy ray never met until now.

”Because I got drunk one night and said the wrong thing to the wrong guy. 

"Is that why you left home asked brad.

”No ray wrote I left because my mom was a little too motherly towards me and wouldn't let me do my own thing. "I know how that feels said brad you can crash at mine tonight .


	7. Chapter 7

Ray slept on Brad's couch when morning came brad agreed to drive ray around town for some reason ray wanted go sightseeing.

"Dam I guess your your mom really did smother you said brad. Ray was fascinated by everything he sees dogs children's parks street performers playing violins. Ray knew this was his changes to woo brad so ray dance but instantly regretted because it hurt like a motherfucker only let alone dancing.

Mike thought it was weird but it made brad laugh. Mike got ping on his phone it was a notification that there was a house party tonight. "Hey brad there a part happening tonight said mike."we should totally crash it. Ray stop dancing "mmm want a house party thought Ray.

When the sun was setting ray and brad would walking along a pire watching the Ocean waves. Ray saw that something was troubling him. Ray took out his pad and wrote down "wants wrong?

"It something you wouldn't understand said brad. Ray wrote "sure I would homes. Brad just look at ray and said

"ok about a week ago I was surfing on the beach and got Caught up in a really bad storm. I try to swim away but got caught in the wave and fall in the water."I was knock unconscience and when I woke up there was a guy next to Me who had save me from dying his name was nate. But I never got his number or address.

I just wish I could tell him thank you for saving my life. "Shit thought Ray." I don't think I ever see him again said brad but ray wrote down I think he was just trying to save so he look like a hero. "other wise he wouldn't of left you without telling you where he from.

"Yeah I guess your right said brad.


	8. Chapter 8

Brad and ray where walking along the beach ray wanted to hold Brad's hand but he knew it would be weird if he just grabbed Brad's hand when brad howls in pain. "son of a fucking bitch yelled brad.

Ray look down and saw that brad trotted on a crab that than proceeded to attack brad with his claws.

Ray look down and soon realised it was poke. Ray bent down and pick poke up holding poke in his hands.

"Yo am just here to warn you that your mom found out and she pretty fucking pisst with you said poke . "You better start fucking soon Ray didn't say anything but than poke said "i miss you good luck on becoming human. Ray put poke down near the wave and watch him get in the water and than to brad who was sill cursing like a sailor. He toe was bleeding ray tore a piece of of cloth from his shirt and and wrapped around Brad's injured toes.

"Thanks said brad for someone who can't talk kid your all right. Ray and brad just stared at each for a second before they both try to leaned over to kiss each other but mike stop them "just a reminder brad we do have a party to go to said Mike.


	9. Chapter 9

Even though ray didn't know anyone at the party ray didn't care. as long as brad was there Where ever brad went ray would follow he would go to the end of the earth with brad.Ray was drinking a beer something he never done before even if Ray felt very grown up ray was missing his grandma and poke .

Just than someone had tap a spoon on a beer bottle to get everyone's attention. "Hey guys can we be quiet for 2 seconds said mike. I just want to say I'm honoured throw this party for my best friends Walt and my friend brad. " as you know Walt and brad went surfing like a few days ago and Nealy didn't make it. so let give them around of a applause.

Everybody clap including ray before mike continued." I also have to say sorry brad I might of hook you up on a blind date. "Want said brad with who?

But than the crowd give way to a man that brad immediately recognised

"You said brad it was none other than Nate.


	10. Chapter 10

"I thought you where dead said Nate. I thought you never wanted to see me again said brad." Because after you rescued me you just left.

"After I found you I felt too awkward to talk to you again How do you know mike said Nate. "We met when we where both served in the marines said brad. "You where in the marines me too said Nate.

Nate and brad talked the whole night drinking beer and getting very drunk when the party was over Nate and brad stay up to clean up the mess. Ray was in a room next door. Ray was allowed to sleep in the guy who throw the party in there bed. Ray couldn't sleep because now he could hear Nate and brad in the living room banging. 

The house was on the beach so ray snuck out the window and walk along the beach crying his eyes out. 

Ray could hear Rudy's voice if you're human fall in love with a another you will become sea foam. 

Now ray was going to die all because of some guy who ray just met and when ray thought he had a chance he left ray for someone else. Ray felt like such a idiot. Now along the pier ray hear a crunch and soon realised he step on something hard. Ray look down and saw poke.

Ray pick him up "hey dog hey hows it coming along with the human. Ray just look at poke with tears in his eyes.

"Oh no he fall for someone else oh shit that means your going die. Ray Nodded "I don't want you die man there gonna be a another way dog said poke.

Just than ray thought he heard someone call his name. Ray turned around saw his mother and grandmother swimming near the Pier ray was shocked to see that there hair was cut short.


	11. Chapter 11

"ray said his mother there not much time the sun will rise soon and you will become sea foam. "

"Poke told us want happen and so we went to see rudy Ray's mother continued. He cut off our hair in exchange for this magic knife. Ray was handed a large glass dagger with a black handle. "You must stab your human in the heart and when his blood hit your legs there turn into a tail and your will be a mermaid again. " you most hurry sweetie.

Ray knows want he must do. but he wasn't sure if he should he loved brad unconditionally. When he returns to the house brad and Nate would both naked laying asleep on the couch. Ray raised his dagger ready to stab brad but stop.

He can't do it ray can't kill brad. Even if brad loved someone else all ray wanted was for brad to be happy. Ray just kiss him on the forehead and walk out of the living room.

And walk on to the balcony the house was on the beach and ray look down and saw the sea. Ray took the dagger and slit his own throat blood scattered everywhere. 

Ray fall off on the balcony and into the sea.  
Before he could hear someone whisper his name. "Ray we are the daughter's of the air and we have been watching you. " Because of you sacrificed yourself for the life of a human you shall enter heaven but you must do 1001 years off good deeds. So ray did 100 years of good deeds and when Evey time a child cried that was one more year ray was not allowed in heaven.


End file.
